Charm of Making
These are a special class of Charms that can be pre-programmed to a specific set of attributes to suit whatever situation in which the player finds herself. Like any other type of charm, a Charm of Making (ChoM) must be present in the character’s inventory in order to be active. Unlike other charms, the Charm of Making cannot be socketed. Unlike most charms, each Charm of Making will impose penalties upon the character using it – draining Strength, Dexterity, Vitality and/or Mana in various combinations and amounts depending on the nature of the Charm itself. Characters may carry more than one Charm of Making, limited only by the availability of inventory space. There are three classes of Charm of Making: Minor, Major and Mega. Each successive class has the same attributes of the lower classes, but with successively higher degrees of magnitude. All Charm of Making can switch to one of an assortment of modes – each mode possesses its own set of attributes. This switching of modes is done through the Horadric Cube by inserting the Charm of Making and the appropriate gem or gems. Different classes require different quality of gems – Minor ChoMs require Chipped gems, Major ChoMs require Standard gems, and Mega ChoMs require Perfect gems. Changing modes for ChoM’s is relatively cheap. For example, put a Minor ChoM into the Horadric cube along with two chipped Emeralds, press the Transmute button, and you have a ChoM set to Venom mode. It does not matter what the current mode of the ChoM is when you put it in the Cube. How to create a Charm of Making (Version 4.4) 3 x Gem + 3 x Elixir + [rar Charm] + [rar Jewel] + 3 x Cube Scroll -> ChoM 3 x ChoM + 3 x Gem + [crf Charm] + [crf Jewel] + 3 x Cube Scroll -> ChoM 3 x ChoM + 3 x Skull + [unq Charm] + [unq Jewel] + 3 x Cube Scroll -> ChoM (Version 4.3 and previous) 3 x Gem + 3 x Elixir + 3 x Charm + 3 x Jewel + 5 x CS -> ChoM 3 x ChoM + 3 x Gem + 3 x Charm + 3 x Jewel + 5 x CS -> ChoM 3 x ChoM + 3 x Skull + 3 x Charm + 3 x Jewel + 5 x CS -> ChoM "CS" stands for "Cube Scroll" in the above recipes. While these items are not overpowering or as powerful as players can craft using other means in this mod, ChoM’s offer a greater flexibility to character development. For example, if a Barbarian finds that he needs more offensive attributes, he may use a ChoM set to Destroyer mode. Later, if he discovers that he needs more elemental resistances, he might switch the ChoM to Defender mode. Some of the ChoM modes include limited spell charges. Removing the ChoM from the character’s inventory will negate any lasting effects of the spell charges. For instance, the Skull mode has Summon Skeleton charges. If the ChoM is moved out of the inventory for any reason, any summoned creatures will be dispelled. If the ChoM runs out of charges, simply put the ChoM back into the Horadric Cube and put in the required gem(s) to regenerate the same mode as you had previously used and a random number of charges will be generated for each spell. Modes Home Category:Craft